Joining the Parade by the Band Wagon
by Frozen In Flight
Summary: Oh dear, a self-insert. must be soem sort of bug going around. Watch out, as Samm, known as 'benignly eccentric' amoung people today, lands herself in Tales of Symphonia. Will have strong language.


Join the Parade by Band-Wagon

So sue me. I've fallen prey to this wonderful 'plot' idea myself.

We own the rights to nothing, although i do own a copy of Dragons of the Autumn Twilight, a Rio Forge, bubble-brand green headphones, a copy of the ToS game, and a katana that literally had the edge stripped from it. i hope i own my own soul too.

the cube is my siblings.

of course, Hitch-hiking Along with the Bandwagon is the OTHER sibling's story...

Erm. read. i own my soul and the idea's forming Aurian.

All italiced things are _music_. (is the title and artist)... except for the opening.. but thats centered, and italiced...

**is emphasis** and is thought... because i'm already using italics.

* * *

"Geh..." I mumble, holding my ribs. Why did they hurt? Sure, I inhaled a Whopper a few hours ago, but I shouldn't **hurt** because of it. "Stupid chair..."

_Nothings gonna harm you, not while I'm around. Nothings gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around. (Sweeney Todd, Not While I'm Around) _

Ahh... Sweeney Todd. Best slasher musical ever. Moving the mouse, I click at that Internet Explorer window again.

"Why don't you load? I want more Two Worlds Combined." I mumble at it, glaring at that little blue bar at the bottom of the window. I glance at the clock. "... Aww." Its 11:10 pm, meaning my router has cut the internet access. "... I love ya too, mom." I mutter. Again, my ribs complain at me. "Fine, fine, other entertainment..." I get up from that strange little chair that's supposedly good for your back, 'though all I seem to get from it is sore shoulder-blades, and pick up the unplugged GameCube. Two days ago, it stopped reading disks. And we mean all disks, Pokémon Channel, Baten Kaitos, and Legend of Zelda. Shoot, I was doing it again, referring to myself as the multiple. I swear I'm not crazy.

_Being close and being clever, Ain't like being true, I don't need to, I would never hide a thing from you, Like some...(Continued Not While I'm Around) _Enough Todd for now, I reach back and turn off the monitor. There goes Tobi.

"Alright Cube." Don't mind me; I talk to inanimate objects often. I sit down with it, grabbing my 35 Swap-meet Katana too. "You're going to work. I don't care that my brother leaves you on while playing Glitch, I don't care that most of our games are from Game-stop, used and scratched..." I shake the case at it. "But I assure you, Tales of Symphonia is not pre-used. Its disks are perfectly fine. So play them, dammit." I plug the cube in, attempting a glare. Damn ribs.

Wait, I'm forgetting something. Hi, I'm Sammantha. I prefer Samm, though I will answer to Sammy, Sammantha-goose, Sam-I-am, Aur, Aurian, Zetsu, Kizi-chan, or even Zeze-chan. You probably don't want to know. Oldest of three children, my brother and I have some mental issues; they tell me it's Anxiety, but I'm off the drugs for that now. 4 years and I don't remember what they do for me. I'm 17, a few weeks away from 18, and 5'8"; wish I was taller, with brown-dyed-black(quite a few months ago, so its mostly brown again) hair that reaches inch or two past my shoulders... longer when I slouch. This is most of the time(slouching). My eyes are hazel, mostly brown, and I can't see too well without my contacts. This means that anything more than three feet away from my face gets slightly blurry. And it gets fuzzier from there. My fashion sense is that of jeans, and what ever shirt is clean in the morning. If no jeans are clean, then I wear cargo-pants. Which have nice pockets, big enough for a good book. and purchased from the mens section. at least they don't hug low and show things when i sit...

Anyway, time to gather the lucky objects. Katana was already there, which means I need Dragons of Autumn Twilight, my pouch-really a single-book bag, and a pair of slippers. The blue jean-bag is easy to find, next to my bed, so I slip that on, over my white, slightly pirate-y shirt, letting it rest on my left hip, find that pretty clip with the frog on it, and force my hair up. It would be down in another twenty minutes, my hair seems to hate change. Finding the slipper-booty-things that my Great-grandma made for all of us for Christmas was easy, they sat next to the black leather gloves I had gotten for penciling on pottery, and they get on.

"Now, Dragons, where are you. Ah, there." Among my two book shelves, which both have three levels; I have most of the mainstream DragonLance books. That's one shelf. Redwall and Harry Potter share, as does Seventh Tower, Chibi Vampire, Fullmetal Alchemist, and Hellsing. That's one of the cases. Yeah, nerd much? "Nice Mini-me." I pat the black, fake leather case of the Alto-Sax that I own, and now play its bigger cousin, Beastie, the Bari-sax. Yes, I named my instrument. Except Beastie isn't mine, it's the schools...

"Tales, don't fail me now." I tell the case, turning off the cube, and opening the top. I flinch again, -why did my gut still hate me?- and ignore it, popping open the ToS case, taking out the first disk, and pressed it into its little clicky-spinney thing. Maybe I am hungry again. Who knew?

"workworkworkworkworkwork." I chant, gripping book and katana, and shut the lid, pressing that grey on button. Weren't on-buttons usually green? The box with its Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness skin hums for a moment, the logo appearing on the screen, before it spins, and I hear some of my favorite music in the world.

"Yeeesss!" I nearly do that little dance of victory, but remember that I'm not really supposed to be up right now. "Ribs.." I sit back down, holding the well worn book to one side as I manipulate the controller with my right. "waaait. No music." I turn the TV's music off, and for good measure, unplug the sound cables. I then pause. "waaait. Must have music.." I swear, I'm addicted to music. The silence is filled with this slight humming noise that drives me insane. Insaner. "Fine, Riiooo.. where are you... _I seeee you, Johanna_...(Sweeney Todd, Johanna)" humming the stalker-tune, I find my little round mp3 player and my green headphones. Happily popping them in, attaching the Rio to my belt with a smile on my face after turning it on, I click the green A button. Black screen.

_"__Once upon a time, there existed a giant tree that was the source of Mana.."_

"eh? I don't have this track."

_"__A war, however, caused this tree to wither away, and a hero's life was sacrificed in order to take its place."_

"creepy.. but cool." I mutter, rubbing my ribs with the spine of Dragons of Autumn Twilight. DoAT from now on, or Dragons.

_"__Grieving over the loss, the goddess disappeared unto the heavens."_

"heh, you mean that you and your buddies went to the heavens in the first place." I talk back to Narrator! Kratos, pleased with this. Even though the game wasn't working.. "...wait, whut?" I stand up. I swear, I must have some blood problem. Every other time I stand up, these little black spots come and try to get my vision. I know what happens when they take over; you wake up on the floor with a headache. Wow, I must be heading out for a while. Never had the black be so long..

Shaking! Ah! Gackt, stop screaming in my ear! Sitting up and yanking your headphones out at one action is fun enough, but its even harder to do when someones head is in your way.

_"kono mi wo subete sasageru dake. Redemption!"(Gackt, Redemption) _my little ear buds blare, as I have trouble with those black spots again. I flinch, pulling my hands to my head, eyes squeezed shut.

"Blaaack spots, go away.. I gotta eat more." I mutter, and then open my eyes. A blond looks back at me, wearing a white dress lined with blue, large blue eyes very concerned.

"Are you ok?" she asks, in an oh-so-very familiar voice. I blink rapidly, taking in a moaning teen in red, who was holding his head, and a small boy in blue.

"No way in hell." I blurt. The blond blinks at me, worry clear on her face.

"You're not ok?"

"YOU are Colette." I point at her, noting my hand is shaking, and Dragons is clutched in it. "You're 16, have an obsession with dogs, smile when you lie, are exceedingly klutzy, and are SUPPOSED to be a digital creation."

"What are you talking about?" the boy, who is quite obviously Genis, says, at the same time Colette claps her hands together. "That's me!"

"Colette is real." Genis continues, giving me a weird look.

"Real as my-"(PM if you want it) I stop myself from a bad joke. Almost too hyper to believe it, I grab a handful of Colette's dress thing. "..." I pinch myself. Dreams, dreams, must they haunt me in my awake?

"As real as my what?" Lloyd, our dear protagonist, sits up, nursing a bump on his forehead. I realize that I am the same age as him... oh dear, my fan-girlism shall be most awkward here. I must hide it well.

"Book." I spontaneously lie. I show him the novel, and he immediately cringes from the text. "She's as real as my book, and thus obviously real."

"Who are you, anyway?" Genis doesn't really buy my turn about in behavior. "I've never seen you in the Iselia before."

"No idea, nice to meet you." I say without thinking, offering my book-free hand. He doesn't take it. "erm, sorry. I go by Samm."

_"Senketsu ni somaru mirai no toki... hageshiku modaeru honnou... Beast of blood!"(Malice Mizer, Beast of Blood)_Klaha says from my headphones, followed by the heavy instrumental. I shut the voices up by unplugging the headphones, and shove them in my pocket.

"erm... about the village-ness." I hope I have AAA's on me, shutting down the mp3 player. "I got lost, ya know. Camping gone bad, forgot my compass and map, and I don't have my sleeping-bag, so I just headed north." More compulsive lying. Yaaay. "So. Whatcha doin?" I ask, pulling on the look of 'I may be annoying, but I AM genuinely interested.'

"The temple!" Lloyd remembers.

"The Oracle!" Colette gets up. "I have to go get it." She says.

"Sweet, I want in." I stand. Of course, magically, I've got cargo-pants on, my favorite Khaki ones. I shove Dragons into the pocket by the knee, and Genis widens his eyes at my action. I move behind Lloyd. "Don't stare at me, it makes the voices wonder." I tell him, in mock wide-eyed worried-ness.

"Voices?" Lloyd gives me a weird look.

"Joke, forget it, forget iiiit." I wave a hand in front of my face. Did I mention I might have inherited bi-polar? We think so... damn we.

"It's dangerous." Genis says, eyeing me.

"Heey! I'm 17! And you're what, 12?" why did my ears itch? "and you fight with a KENDAMA. A toy. I've got a katana, at least. M-e-t-a-l whack-a-stick." I indicate it in a belt loop. "dull metal, but metal." Lloyd gapes as Genis seethes.

"your dad lets you have metal swords? No fair." He pouts.

"hehehe... dad had nothing to do with it..." I look shifty. "Mom bought it for usss." The trio stares at me like I'm the crazy that I am. If they only knew... kehehehehe. "Bad habit." I wave it off again. "Martel temple now? I'm REALLY sure its important, you know, saving the world and all that jazz." I try to remind them. They get the hint. I start humming. "Dooo do do dooo dodododooo doo doo dooo dooo dooo(Lloyd's theme)." They blink at me, and inch a way a little. I start for the exit. M'k, zombieeesss...

"That's kind a catchy." Lloyd says. I give him a wacky wide-eye look.

"if you only knew..." as they kind of freak, I chuckle to myself. Jeez, messing with people is fun. Maybe music... yess, need the musssiiic. I pull out my Rio again, and plug myself into the music, though I turn it down... they don't need to hear Sweeney Todd. Speaking of which.. "_It's priest.. try a little priest. is it really good?_.. ooooh." Priest dude walks up, staggering. Yay for awkward timing. ".. Shitake 'shrooms." I censor my own swearing, I hope they don't think I'm cannibalistic. I'm not that crazy yet... we think. Damn we.

"Ch..chosen one.." the pastor falls over. I stare at the blood.

"Pastor!" Colette cries, and the trio hurries over. My stomach roils a bit. Now, I may be a blood-thirsty Role-player, love Sweeney Todd, but live blood? Nose bleed are ok, kinda have to be, with how often I get them. But mortal death-blows, blood soaked clothes? I don't think that this is going to be as fun. You know, the only actual blood you see in this game is nearly at the very end, with the little puddle of it...

"Ch..chosen.. Desians.. they attacked... the temple." I think I know this little sop-scene by heart, so I turn up the volume. _'This is the end of all hope. To lose the child of faith.'(Nightwish, End of All Hope) _no, bad emo song. Next. Ahh, instrumental... Light Calvary Overture? Meh, it works.

"No!" Colette's shout brings me back from the land of music, my fingers doing their little crazy thing of fingering the actual notes. I turn it down.

"He's dead."

"we can see that." I do my Sparrow act, swaying a little as I talk, tilting my head this way and that. "move him out of the path, at least. No one else needs to see him."

"Colette, you're safe." Frank comes up.

"Father!" Lloyd takes to my suggestion. Watching him move the D.B., I feel wimpy now. Surely 8 years of band mean SOMETHING. Itch. I miss my Sax.

"What happened?"

"Desian's happened." I couldn't help myself. Now all four of them stare at me. I scratch my right shoulder, the cause of the itching.

"yes, but how did you know that? Aren't you new to the village?" Genis asks. I give him my evil smile. This is a smile, which grows as I open my eyes wider. He actually flinched.

"I'm telepathic. kinda. more like Precog. or was it simply 'i have premonitions.' i know i need to read Talents again..." I tell them, in all wide-eyed, dead seriousness. "I've got morals, so I don't pry into your heads. But I knooowww things." I wiggle my fingers for effect. _'What have I done.. what have I done... how could I be so blind...'(Nightmare Before Christmas, Poor Jack)_Thank you, Jack, for reminding me to shut my trap. "I can't tell you though. Bad things happen when you tell people." I think they decided to ignore me. So I'm happy, humming along as Frank protests rather weakly against Lloyd and Genis, along with crazy-old-me, joining Colette on her trek to the Temple. He gives in, of course.

"Sweet." I mutter, turning down the volume again. "Lets gooo!" Zombie time,I think, watching the gate. Right on cue, the shambling un-dead shows up.

"A monster!" Genis cries.

"The zombie has come to eaat your braaiiinz." I tell him, making monster claws and waving them at him. He makes a face at me.

"I thought that north was a sanctuary." Lloyd muses.

"this must be the Trial." Colette says.

"Bingo!" I mumble. "Doododo doo do dododo(Final-fantasy won the battle)! Congratulations, Colette has gained +1 experience! Only 359 to go!" Genis gives me a weird look. "nothing, kid, nothing." I hum to myself, spinning in place.

"Lets take it out before it gets farther in the village." Lloyd says, drawing his wooden blades, and running for the zombie. Genis and Colette nod, taking out their respective weapons. I blink, realizing that, yes, there WAS a monster before me, and struggle with the katana. It makes a pleasing shiing noise as I draw it.

"Is now a good time to tell you the only weapon I've only used was a machete on inanimate foliage?" I ask them, avoiding Colette's chakrams by staggering as I moved forward, katana back in a basic side slash.

"whaat?" Lloyd says, dodging my wide swing. Blunt as my Katana may be, it was still metal, and I flinch at the cracking noise it makes against the zombies ribs.

"I've never actually used this thing." I tell him cheerfully. He kinda backs up as I spin to bring the blade over my shoulder to the zombie. Ew, brains. "..." I go green.

"what's wrong?" Colette asks, retrieving her Chakrams. My answer is to find a bush and make sure I don't get sick.

"you ok?" Lloyd asks, flicking zombie-matter from his blades.

"yep. Nothing came up." I frown after that. "of course, that might mean there's nothing to come up. Got any food?" again, the trio stares at me.

"you're weird."

"tell me something new." I grin.

"there's another zombie coming. With a ghost." Colette says.

"Aha! I knew that." I say, not bothering to turn around.

"Remember, Lloyd, spells are more effective against immaterial creatures such as ghosts." Genis says, turning his attention to the ghost.

"what?"

"if you can see through it, don't swing at it." I cackle, getting over my momentary zombie dislike and move to swing at this second one. Genis uses his Kendama, the red array-glow under his feet telling me exactly what he's doing. Lloyd is still avoiding my very wide swings, but he takes care of the Zombie this time. The ghost pulls out a hammer. "you know, you shouldn't be able to do that." I tell the ghost.

"Fire-Ball!" Genis shouts, holding the Kendama forward. A trio of fireballs flies and the ghost goes poof. Now Iselia has two zombie corpses. Hm, redundant... Zombie, corpse. One twitches.

"Ew.." I cringe away from it, and Lloyd steps on the twitching hand.

"you're REALLY weird." Genis tells me.

"I love ya too." I tell him, reaching over to mess with his hair. He pulls away, scowling at me. "don't do that too much, your face will get stuck." I struggle with the Katana sheath, and then give up- we'd have to fight again soon enough.

"Wow, Lloyd, you're really strong!" Colette cheers. Lloyd rubs the back of his head.

"Ehehe. Thanks. Its all because of this thing, though." He looks at his left, white-bandaged hand, which 'hides' his Exsphere.

"You know, that Exsphere IS attached to your skin." I point out. "just don't cut a hole in your glove for it. That would be a lot less conspicuous than having a WHITE stripe around your hand. Even a red strip of cloth would be better." Lloyd huffs.

"what, where's yours? You have one too, don't you? You're strong enough." he asks me.

"um..." I scratch my itch, which seems to be a bug-bite on my collarbone, the right one. "here." I realize what that bump is. It takes a little tiny tug to move the already v-neck shirt to show the grey-green...

".. why's it green-ish?" Lloyd asks. I stare at it. No way. No way in hell. Silver base, grey-green Exsphere. This was Aurian's. Sure, this was Aurian's 'home plane', but as her creator, would I really be affected? Apparently yes. Wait, this means that I have... shit. Holy shitake shrooms, I am S C R E W E D. though, that **does **explain the ear itch.

"no idea." I lie, tugging my shirt back. "maybe its dormant or something." I say, edging away from the topic. "lets get to that temple!" maybe, just maybe, I'm turning into a Samm-Aurian. That may be freaky. Ok, it **will **be freaky. Really freaky. What do I say when my hair starts turning white-silver? or would it change to Symel's hair color? Or do I say anything. Hell, I might not even survive turning into Aurian. But then again, it would be swee- WOLF.

"Oro!" I shout, moving out of the wolf's lunge. "Bad doggie. I was thinking!" I go for another overhand chop, right at the back of the wolf's head. Crack. I flinch as it drops, dead. Damn, am i really that much of an opportunist? i guess so..

"Stone Blast!" Genis takes out a hawk I never noticed. Colette and Lloyd gang up on another wolf. This one decides that Lloyd's wooden sword is a chew toy, and intends to chomp on it. Of course, I always wondered how Lloyd could go from wooden to steel so easily... apparently, Dirk had planned on that. The wolf howls, letting go of the sword, revealing a metal core.

"Sweet." I say, as Lloyd beats the stuffing out of the Wolf for damaging his precious wooden sword. True enough, the blade was cracked, showing that nice core, and it still had a tooth or two in it. "Make a necklace out of those." I tell him, looting the easy to spot stuff. My pockets seemed a lot bigger now. Must be Symphonia-effect. How else could they carry so much stuff? "Now. Do these really taste like apples?" I eye the Gel. It looked like one of those glass drop things I used in D&D, but the size of my palm. I didn't need it, but curiosity was eating at me. Maybe I could just lick it...

"... what are you doing?" Lloyd and Genis stare at me, as I lean to lick the Apple Gel. I shove it in a pocket.

"Nothing." I give them a bright smile, spinning to head in the right direction, and walk into the fence. This makes me stagger back, and spin in a circle, eyes comically wide as they stare at me.

"you're almost as bad as Colette." Genis says.

"I resent that." I mumble, keeping on my feet. I glare at the stairs. "oh bane of my existence. I wish I had wings when I see you..." I mutter, but shut up quickly. Other than the sounds of combat, Fait Lux(Colette's angel Song in the Anime. Go watch it.) in my ears, I remember that Aurian's Exsphere... oh jeez. Things can be crazy.

"Sounds like there's fighting." Colette remarks, looking up the stairs. I pull out a ear-bud to listen.

"it's probably the Desians. They did attack the Pastor, didn't they?" I point out the obvious, plugging myself back in. Ah, The End of a Thought. I grin. "so, what are we waiting for?" I take the steps two at a time, a steady pace that makes use of my long legs, still with Katana un-sheathed.

"Where is the chosen?" the burly, brunette man asks. I blink, he really DID have a British accent! I can't help the giggle, the Trio catching up to me. Phiadra notices us, stepping back.

"Run!" she shouts. I raise my eyebrows, different, that was. Botta turns to face us.

"So ... this girl is the chosen." He looks at me. Apparently, tall people automatically mean better, and thus more important... and thus Chosens. Never mind that Colette's in a dress, and thus looks infinitely more priestess/chosen-y than I do.

"Nope." I pull my evil grin out of the sack, widening my eyes as I plant my Katana in the ground. "I'm an Alien. Take me to your leader." I make monster claws again, tilting my head at a crazy angle. Botta gives me a strange look, mission success. He obviously thinks me a loony, and thus not much of a threat. I take a half, ducking step back, pulling my blade free. Gotta get ready for the fight...

"So, that girl is the Chosen." He looks at Colette. "Chosen One, your life is mine!" he pronounces. Lloyd draws one blade, stepping in front of Colette.

"I won't let you Desians touch her!" I smother a snort, stupid pervy Samm, Lloyd ignores me.

"Desians... hahaha.." one of the Renegades says.

"what's so funny?!" Lloyd draws his other blade.

"Well then, die at the hands of the Desians you so hate. Get them!" three of them charge us. I let loose a Stitch Cackle™, running at a Renegade, blade two-handed to swing across the side. Lloyd takes one look at me, officially labeling me as a loony, and attacks another, Colette joining him. I think they don't want to get close to me. Good, I wouldn't want to get close to me either.

Wait, that doesn't make sense.

Oh well.

The Renegade doesn't completely know what to think of me, a teen with a dull katana and strange sense of humor, who seemed rather insane.

"you know." I tell him, swinging horizontal, to be met with his blade. "I never understood how people could hold conversations while fighting." I pull my blade back and chop down. He dodges aside, giving me a strange look, but I'm concentrating on using the sword, shifting my hands to draw it behind me and then up and to the side again. I hear a cry as Lloyd and Colette take out their pseudo Desian, and Genis's Fire-ball cry. I duck anyway, and grimace as my blade actually hit the Renegade, bashing his ribs. He gives a shocked cry, and I curse my shirt. It was going to start showing my bra soon, I knew it. Damn cloth. As it was, my Exsphere became visible, and it glimmers. The Renegade does a double take. I swing my sword again, this time for his neck. Crack. "I think I'm going to be sick this time." I say, backwards marching. The third 'Desian' looks no better, Lloyd attacking him while Genis Fire-balls him to crispy blackness from the other side. This one falls. I then hear a loud set of footsteps.

"awww.." I groan, lifting my blade up again, as LEON comes out. Ok, I was joking there. But seriously, it a giant of a man, wielding an ax, AND a ball and chain. How does one double wield THAT combo?! AND he had a sword strapped to his back, big horns coming off his helm, and stubble. Seriously, stubble, on an anime man. Well, technically, he's not anime now... ok, he was never anime.

"Do not get in our way." He growls out.

"Jeeez. Deo-der-ant!" I say, waving my free hand in front of my face. Genis snorts on laughter, as Lloyd and Colette grin, drawing weapons. Ahh, everything falls into place. I'm the goofy one. Good times. Crap, this guy's got ARMOR. And we mean ARMOR. Just makes me feel even worse. Ok, so he sweeps that ball, then does something with the ax... and now!

"Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki(Rurouni Kenshin Reference)!" always wanted to say that. Vidarr gives me a strange look, looking ready for some massive attack... and I swing my katana for his crotch. Vidarr groans, falling to his knees, turning blue on what we can see.

"Gettim! He's down!" I shout, ignoring Lloyd and Genis's wincing. I pull my blade back, and start whacking at him. I can tell I'm not doing much. Damn katana, soo heavy. Lloyd and Colette join in. wait, isn't this kinda like Mithos kicking Yuan? Oh shit.

Vidarr gets back up, and the first thing he wants is revenge on the teen that attacked his future children. Not that anyone would WANT children with him, I mean. Anyway, he brings that ball and chain in a swing, which I manage to bring my poor Katana up in the way of getting several spikes jabbed into my side. Of course, I'm not that steady, and go flying. Ouch, arm does NOT like that. Throb. Ear itch!

"Ouch." I hit the fence and fall over. Heey, I don't have anything in that pocket. Damn ear itches. I pull out the little blue and gold cloth tube. "heeyyy.. ocarina." Lloyd and Colette are knocked back, and Colette sails into Genis, knocking the pre-teen out of his casting. Oh, sweet, Kratos shows up soon. Wish Booze-phone was here. I could take a picture.

I probably should be more worried about my arm, which hurts like hell is biting it, and the fact that Vidarr is approaching us intent to squash us flat with that big ball and chain deal. But see, we knooowww...

"This guy's strong!" Genis wails.

"Man, this guy is really tough!" Lloyd grunts, getting up on one knee.

"we think it is because of the steroids." I nod sagely. Wonder if Legend of Zelda tunes would work. Then again, I only know that Town Theme from Majora's mask by heart.. wonder if that had spiffy powers?

"What are steroids?" Genis gives me another weird look. I look away.

"umm.. ball?" I point up as Lloyd ducks his head, and CLANG.

Yay, Mr. Emo-Angst Pants is here. Remind me to never call him that. He'd gut me. I control the drool, it might have something to do with the fact he really does wear tight pants... oh, stop staring like that, he's gunna look back.

"Wha?" Lloyd says, looking back up. Damn him, why is he closest. Kratos looks back at our group, and almost double takes.

"Stay out of the way." He tells us. I chuckle at his first words to his kid. Ahh, Kratos, way to get on the right foot with your missing son. Mr. Mercenary turns back to Vidarr, as he stands back up.

"What?!" Lloyd gets back to his feet on pure rage power.

"This enemy is too much for you." Kratos doesn't even turn around. Ahh, the arrogance. Why do I like guys like this again? Raistlin Majere, Kratos Aurion.. two biggest on-your-side-or-am-I?- bastards of all time. And I'm a rabid fangirl for them. The horrors of life... Raist' should meet Kratos. That would be fun. I wonder if Raistlin would see Kratos aging... hehehe, i'll have to fan-fic that.

Oh, yeah. Fight. Ooo, tingleys.

Did you know that First Aid feels tingly? Kratos, after knocking Vidarr on his ass again, casts First Aid over us in rapid succession. Maybe I should try some of those Zelda tunes. If I'm turning Aurian like I think, then magic should be coming too. Lloyd gives me a weird look as he flips back to his feet from being knocked flying as I continue to sit there.

"What are you doing?" He asks me. I pull out that little blue instrument, holding it protectively. Hey, the paper was still in here! Sweet, song scores!

"testing. Besides, Mr. Purple has a sword. With a blade. I think the hack-and-slash is covered." I think. Song of Healing? Might help, Kratos won't have to heal so much then... wait. Vidarr's dead. Damn Kratos is fast... 3

"I never thought you'd show up. Damn… Retreat for now!" Botta snaps, although the party doesn't know him as Botta yet, and the remaining Renegades take off.

"wow, he's strong!" Genis jumps. Lloyd catches sight o Exsphere on Kratos' hand.

"…Is everyone all right? Hmm…no one seems to be hurt." Kratos gives our group an once-over look. Though, like in the game he was paid a slight bit more attention to Lloyd. Now it hits me. I'm also 17, 5'8", skinny, and brunette. Damn you Namco for not releasing Anna to us. It makes me wonder which one I look like more, Anna or Lloyd. Hehehe. We'll be watching you Kratos. Something will tell us. Damn it, us again.

"How can I ever thank you for saving the Chosen?" Phiadra asks. Kratos appears satisfied.

"I see. Then this girl is the chosen?" Amazingly, he still looks right at Colette. Of course, he had intelligence from Ygg(y)drasill. I gotta call him that to his face. The look should be great. Oh, wait, they're talking.

"Lloyd..? I would be uneasy with just you and Genis."

"who's leaving me behind? What now?" I ask, coming back to reality. Kratos chooses to ignore me for a moment.

"your name is Lloyd?" he asks. Aha! Soo much easier to see after the 20th play through, and in real life. I see that flicker of interest, Kratos, I see it!

"Ah, and who are you?" Phiadra asks me, as Lloyd replies. "Yeah, but who are you to ask for my name?" Never mind the fact that Lloyd's name was already in the air.

"Sammantha Merriman. I like Samm much better, easier to say. Nice to meetcha." The Katana still sits in the dirt. I'll have to pick it up soon. I offer the hand not holding the Ocarina to her, and she shakes it gravely. Jeez, her skin WAS wrinkly. You can't tell with all those chibi-fied graphics.

".. -atos Aurion, a traveling Mercenary." Damn it, I space out too much. They started talking again. "as long as you can pay me, I'll accept the job of guarding the chosen." I have the urge to check for money in my pockets to throw at him. But I know I have no Gald, so its not worth it... almost worth it though, to check Lloyds... Music, must have music! I hum Kratos' theme for the hell of it, going back to pick up the katana. The Trio glance at me, but I've proven my insanity to them, so it's all good. Hey, I wonder if I could figure it out on the Ocarina. Sure, I figured it out on the Sax', but that is different. I miss Beastie. What's happening now? Sweet, Lloyd took the path that would raise Kratos' affection.. hehehe. Geek.

"You're a stubborn kid. Fine, do as you wish." Kratos says, turning for the doorway.

"C'mon Genis, Samm. Let's go save the world with Colette!" Lloyd pumps his fist in the air. I jump over by him.

"Yay, you didn't forget me!" I am quite pleased, spinning in place. People forgot about me often enough in the Real world. Or was this the Real World now? Hm, decisions.

"Lloyd, I figured you were going to say that." Genis sighs, though he too falls into place.

"Of course!" Lloyd says to both of us, grinning.

"This isn't a field trip, you know." Kratos grumbles, practically, as he walks in the temple.

"Of course it is! You're the chaperone! You're even getting PAID, that makes it more than official." I say, giggling. "I mean, four kids, one adult. Be happy, most chaperones aren't paid." I always wanted to say that. I don't think I got off on the right foot with him, to judge by his grunt, but oh well. I fix my shirt. Stupid pirate-y stuff. We follow Mr. Angst in.

"So this is what the inside of the temple is like.." Lloyd looks about.

"Colette, you've been in here many times, right?" Genis asks Colette, as the five of us spread about. You know, the GameCube doesn't portray the feeling.. of something awesome that this place gives off. It was probably magic, damn my ears itch, that Cruxis put here. I wouldn't put it past Mithos to make sure that people felt the proper awe about the place.

"Yeah, but it seems different than usual." Colette says, looking about.

"Probably more Zombies here." I say, looking down the paths. "Maybe a ghost or two." I sound thrilled, on purpose.

"Indeed. I sense the presence of monsters. Don't let your guard down." Kratos looks over his troop of children, a frown twitching into place.

"We can handle a few measly monsters. Let's go." Lloyd says, fist pumping again. Jeez, kid, get some new motions!

"... Wait. Lloyd, was it?" Kratos turns to face the gaping bumpkin.

"Yeah?" Lloyd turns to face our emo mercenary, hand on his left hilt. Jeez, how many people notice they do the same thing?

_'We'll say goodbye, lost Heaven. How we longed for Heaven. We're letting go of something we never had. Time goes so fast, Heaven is lost.'(L'Arc en Ciel, Lost Heaven)_ Dammit, I forgot about my music. I notice Kratos' eyes flick, my sister told me she could hear my music when it was up loud, so who says that Kratos won't hear it when its quiet. I pretend not to notice, my hand slipping into my pocket to turn it off.

"Are your sword skills self taught?" Kratos asks Lloyd, turning his attention back to the twin blade. Lloyd frowns; he doesn't get quite what it has to do with anything. I take this moment to remove my ear-buds, shoving them deep in the pocket. Hey, a AAA. Sweet. More music we will have.

"yeah, why?"

"Here." Kratos takes the step, and hands him the manual. " If you are going to use a sword, then at least learn the basics. You want to protect the Chosen, don't you?" He then turns his grumpy gaze at me. "and just exactly what do you use?" I grin widely.

"_Anything and_ _everything_," I pause for a moment after the sing song, "_a chap can unload, is sold off the barrels of Portobello road."(Bedknobs and broomsticks)_ Kratos gives me a disgruntled look. "I kind of know how to use a machete." I tell him with all the seriousness.. of actually talking to my fangirlism. "But I'm thinking that's not the way to go. You and Lloyd got the hack and slash down." I refer to his actually SHARP weapon, and Lloyds much more skill. I was getting an idea though, but first I had to test the Ocarina out. And of course, figure out how to use magic. That would be fun. I wonder if I could keep the magic skill, if I gave up the Elf and memories. Hehehe. I'll have to chat up Origin at the end. Damn, Equivalent Exchange doesn't exist here. The smile drops off my face, leaving it with a slightly depressed one, eyes somewhat absent. Damn, I wanted magic. Ear itch. I scratch them, Kratos snorting.

"As you will." He starts off the right path.

"I think there are goodies on the left." I say, before I realize I said it. He stops.

"'goodies', Ms Merriman?" he asks, like he doesn't quite believe that he heard me right. I grimace at being called by my last name, knew it was a bad idea to say it in his earshot.. which is rather wide... ifthat works. "what.. 'goodies' are there to be found in a temple?" I make a quick decision, tell, or not to tell. Heck, I'll tell it, but its up to them to believe it.

"A couple hundred Gald in a old box, a life bottle." I scratch my Aurian-Exsphere. "I think a gel or two." I look at his now frown-adorned face, and give him a wide, hopefully innocent look. "The fireflies showed me the way." Damn, Fire on Mystic Isle reference is lost on them.

**Congratulations! You have gained the title of Loony- One who speaks strange things, no one is quite sure if you're a threat or not. **

"of course, there are a few monsters over there too, but I'd like to have a Life Bottle in my pocket all the same." Kratos is still giving me a look like he doesn't believe I'm actually not in some sort of loony bin... does Sylvarant/Tethe'Alla even have a loony bin? I'll have to ask them later. Lloyd and Genis look like this is a great idea, and Colette wants to do what her buddies want to do, and Colette's the chosen, which means Kratos has to come as well. So, we won.

True to my memory, there was a zombie or two, and a giant slug down that path. I keep back as the original cast(must come up with something else to call them) charge the monsters, holding my ocarina tightly.

"Song of Healing... how does that go again..?" I mutter, fingering the blue instrument. "do-do-do, do-do-do, do-do-do-doo-do do do...?" I figure it out. Aha, Colette got whacked! Before Kratos extracts himself from zombie killing, I play the Song. Sure, a wrong note here and there, but I got it. I feel a little tired, randomly, but green lights sparkle over the group, and Colette's bruise vanishes.

"yeesss." I do that arm-pump. "I think I got my skill.." I sing song, going for the middle chest. Yes, life bottle! Snatching that, I move for some light source, and look at the Bottle.

"... its like.. a lava-lamp.. but with BUBBLES..." I mutter, looking at it in the light. I know I'm getting stares now. Lloyd has pocketed the bag of Gald, and Genis and Colette are divvying up the Gels. "you know, these things are cool. Holy Water, neh? If there's a big zombie about, try to pouring one on it... who knows, undead are supposed to be weak against holy water, garlic and wooden stakes..." I mutter to myself. I'm getting weird looks again as my face relaxes into blankness, thinking more geeky junk. I spin around, Ocarina clutched as I grin widely. "who wants to find something else so I can try out fire?"

"... lets get moving." Did I actually SCARE Kratos? Oh dear, this may be fun. I forget that these folks are from a nice, tame world of magic and rocks that halt ageing. I grin at him, pulling a Nazi salute to the party, and then marching off. I loose the rhythm shortly, just looking around. I think they're scared to get near to me. Oh well.

* * *

You know, I used to think that the game put Remiel up in a way that would make the player hate him for the lying jack-ass he was. Well, he managed to make me dislike him in the first time I saw him... and I must say, only one other person has ever done that to me. He is not-very-affectionately known as Triskit by the Bandies.. or Sleazak. We don't like him AT ALL. One day, he's going to say something to a percussionist, and he will be GANG BEAT and left in an alley by bandies. Kid us not. But Remiel... man, he PISSES ME OFF. Sure, he looks a bit better than when he was in chibi/soft graphics, but now that you can see him better, his.. arrogance, the fact that he doesn't care about the rest of us, the careful ignorance of Kratos' existence... and the angelic vacant-ness that haunts all of the angels, despite how human they try to appear. Even as I glance over at Kratos, his chest isn't moving. Sure, I pull off the long, shallow breaths, but for this long without? He catches me, and pulls his sigh, taken with a rather obvious breath. See, we knew it.

"We of the Cruxis bless this event, and hereby bestow the Tower of Salvation upon the land of Sylvarant." Remiel indicates out the window, breaking through my thoughts. A bright flash of light threatens to blind us that look out the window, Kratos managing to not quite look bored with the proceedings. Well, excuse us who haven't seen it in real life. Genis, Lloyd and I crowd the window, looking at the thin pale blue-white toothpick of a tower.

"Dude, look at those symbols, the ridges... Look how THIN it is... " I murmur, eyes wide. "Either the foundations must be massive, or an incredible amount of Mana is used to keep it there... Look at how TALL it is... and with how thin, it must have some amazing buffers to keep the wind from shaking it... How high does it go? I think.. its probably in the outer levels of the atmosphere just by looking at it right now..." Genis stares at me, surprised at how much sense I'm making in my rambling. "Can you imagine making a weapon with that sort of design? Damn, that would hurt." Well, I've gone back to crazy in his book.

"THAT'S the Tower of Salvation?" Lloyd says in awe.

"Now the world will be saved!" Genis says, jumping. I space out. How much should I know? I mean, I doubt that their school system is like mine. Maybe I'll stick with the 'benignly eccentric' title. I can see it now.. Sammantha Merriman Title : Benign Eccentric. "what, you sure these things aren't common knowledge here? I thought that they were. By the way, do you have any spare shoes?" heh. Yeah. That'll go over well. Maybe I'll pretend to be a Psychic Elf. That could work for my benefit.

"I humbly accept this task." Colette says, clasping her hands before her.

"Very good." Dear Io, he sounded so disgustingly SMUG. I clench my fist in front of me, by the window, so no one else can see my sudden urge to punch Remiel in the face. There would be time for that later. "We of the Cruxis shall grant you the power of angels with each seal you unlock. Once you are reborn as an angel, this eroded world," how could no one else detect these things? How could Remiel sound so ... disgusted.. with Sylvarant? Ninefold, I am so glad we get to kill him. Or will Kratos do that for us? "will be regenerated."

"Thank you." Colette says. "I swear on my life," How serious she sounds.. she knows, already. The other two think its some kind of formality, or something, I'll bet, "I will regenerate the world." Doesn't regeneration mean that something's missing and has to be grown back? I stare at the Tower.

"F.. Father!.. so you really are my true father." Colette sounds awed. I flinch at the deception.

"We will meet again at the next seal, my daughter." Remiel says, as he finishes ascending. I catch one of those feathers, and intend on trying some voodoo with this feather. Gods above Krynn, I hated that man. Lloyd talks with people.

"Ah!" I jump, Lloyd having tapped my shoulder.

"So, what are you thinking about." He asks me.

"How physically impossible that mans wings are." I pull the first thing off the top of my head.

"What?"

"The size of his wings isn't big enough to sustain him in flight." I sigh.

"How can you tell?"

"Look at a hawk. Their wings, or a single wing, is roughly twice their bodies length. Technically, your arm-span, length from fingers to fingers when you hold your arms flat out at your shoulder, is supposed to be roughly your height, so his wings should be twice as long as his arms, each appendage... basically, one of his wings should be as long as he is tall for them to be able to keep him off the ground for any period of time beyond a minute." Lloyd stares at me.

"... you confuse me." I sigh.

"I'll talk with Genis about it." I wave him away.

"You've received the oracle. Then let us leave now, Chosen." Kratos ignores us, and talks strait to Colette.

"..Oh, yes." Colette brings her mind back from wherever it went.

"We're going on ahead." Kratos says to the rest of us, taking the teleporter.

"Uh.. thank you, all three of you. Please stop by my house later." She says, before following Kratos. Now, what to do. If I stick around, I can risk Raine's kicking wrath, despite the fact I'm not one of her students, or I can risk death by Kratos because I have an insanity fueled need for music. I think I'll stick with Lloyd and Genis. At least they aren't going to kill me for humming all the time.

"...ood, family is family... at least, that's what I think." Lloyd says. I snap back to reality, turning away from the window. Tahkisis take it, my ears itched. I scratched them a bit, and wince when it now HURTS.

"I.. I'm sorry." Genis mumbles.

"Don't worry about it." Lloyd says, messing up Genis' hair. How did it feel to have your first friend last for 12 years? Did they stop becoming a friend, and become family? Like I would know. All my friends are from the past have barely last for more than a few years. Well, Kaylee maybe, but I haven't kept in touch with her very well. No one like a Genis to my Lloyd, though.

"Who are you? I don't think you're one of my students." Raine is in front of me now. Did you know that Lloyd, Regal, Zelos and Kratos are the tallest people around in here? Well, maybe Yggdrasill could count too, but he floats, and thus cheats. Seriously, Raine is shorter than me. Half-elves much be short. I wonder if the Elves around here were short elves, like the D&D elves.

"Hello? Lloyd, did you drag some poor mentally ill girl here?" Raine asks.

"Eh? Sorry. Thinking. Tend to ignore things outside when I do." I say quickly. "no, I haven't been in Iselia before. Just wandered in today. I'm Samm. Wanted to see an Oracle, tagged along with them. Didn't know they were skipping." I babble. Great, now she's giving me the weird look too.

"... Alright then.. just head back to Iselia with them, I guess. There's no class for the rest of the day, so I suppose you can enjoy yourselves with year-mates." Could Raine tell how old I was? I've been told that I'm both older, and younger, than I look. Or maybe people Lloyd's height were his age too. Damn him, why does he get to continue to grow?

"What about you?" Genis asks, getting up.

"I've received permission from Phaidra to study this temple a little while longer. Its not often that ordinary citizens have the opportunity to enter this place." Raine says, and wanders off.

"Lets get goin'." I say, looping my arm with both of theirs and starting out.

"MUAHAHAHAHA!" Genis flinches, and pulls his arm free as Lloyd does the same from my other side.

"what was that..?" Lloyd asks slowly.

"We probably don't want to know. Iselia! I'll race you Lloyd!" I run off, taking steps three at a time down.

"eh? Sure!" Lloyd joins me. Sure, I have to stop running before I get to the gate to catch my breath, damn sports asthma, but I WAS faster than Genis. Lloyd looks confused as I hold my side and pant for air.

"what's wrong?"

"n..nothing... it's normal.. for me." I get out, damn ribs hurting again. AND my 'Exsphere' had to itch again. I scratch it with my other hand, and it results in me almost loosing my balance. I stagger a bit as my recovery.

"why?" Genis asks. "all you did was run for a few minutes."

"My lungs have trouble working when I run for a while. Its called 'asthma'. That's all, though. I can play music for 8 minutes roughly fairly easily, but running, no go." I say, catching my breath. "so, Colette's house?" Lloyd and Genis nod, and I almost get grumpy as I notice they don't run off. "I'm not infirm or anything. I just can't run for long periods of time."

"what's infirm mean?" Lloyd asks.

"Sick. Really sick. And I'm NOT." I say, out pacing him with marching skills. Rolling feet and all that.

"What?" Lloyd looks at my new way of walking, then blinks when I take a step and turn around on my right foot, taking another with my left toward them, only to step backwards and continue going in the same direction, arms crossed behind me. They gape as I smirk.

"Reverse March, followed by Rear March." I say, glancing back, to prevent some awkward walking-intos, as I continue going.

"what, are you in some kind of militia or something?" Lloyd catches up to me.

"Nope. It was part of a class. Most of it was Symphonic, or concert, music, but the rest was pep, marching, or popular music." I explain.

"You had a CLASS on MUSIC?" he asks, gaping.

"Yes.. and I've taken it for 8 years..." I miss Beastie, all the sudden, and the smile drops off my face as I turn around walking normally. "best place ever, the band room. Despite of your grade, your instrument, you were a massive family. Sure, one or two kids didn't fit in.. but... it is still a massive family." The two boys look a little awkward, Lloyd a little.. depressed? Aw, Dammit, that's right. No mom there. "of course, its rather awkward. There was at least 50 of us in band at any one time..."

"Woah! Your school was that big?!"

"Yeah, it was the school for almost three towns. About... 7,8 hundred people in that one school. Lunch was crowd-ed." I frown a little, missing people. What would A-sama say? Probably that I need to stop playing ToS before sleeping. Heheh.

"That's... " Lloyd gives me this shocked face. "where on Sylvarant did you come from?" Ooops. I talk too damn much. Lie, Lie, what can work as a lie...

"Desians got it." I say, thinking fast. "we were on an island, up north. But I was out camping, so I didn't get killed."

"oh..." Lloyd looks awkward at having asked that.

"erm.. Colette's house!" Genis runs up to the door.

* * *

erm...

oh yes, Samm shall be refering to mutitudes of otehr gods and godesses throughout the journey. i shall make quick refrerence to them down here.

Io - This is a D&D god, nearly specific to the Dragon's vew of gods. Io is **THE** god of dragons, he cares for their well-fare, their success as a race. he rarely takes another side but that of the Dragons, but he has on occasion. he's a neutral god... a few alternate names are Concordant Dragon, Great Eternal Wheel, Swallower of Shades, Ninfold Dragon.

Tahkisis - Also known as Tiamat, i refer to the Dragonlance version of this rather popular goddess of evil/evil dragons. She is brother of Paladine/Bahamut, depending on the plane/realm. Tahky is brother to Paladine, Tiamat is brother to Bahamut. she embodies the dark-side of the dragons, and in DragonLance is one of three forms - A monstrous five headeddragon, one red, one white, one black, one blue and one green head, a beautiful, yet cruel, seductive woman, and a silent warrior in all black armor.


End file.
